Uzumaki Suvia
' ' Character's name: ''' '''Suvia Clan's Name: Uzumaki Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name XxZoeyXChanXx Age 12 Birthday 12/26 Gender Female Weight 80 lbs Height 4'9" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' '''The red hair, blue eyes and pale skin she gained from her Mother's appearence. Occupation Ninja: Genin Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. Wind Second Nature None for now. Personality and Behavior Suvia's not a quiet girl, yet she doesn't seek attention from other people.She's in her own world and likes to spend time to herself.She's not very girly which is why she couldn't get along well with girls of her class.She's kinda violent sometimes but she wishes to turn into a sweet and strong Kunoichi. Nindo "Don't wait till your dreams come true, push them into reality." "I've been born as a human being.Just like you... but i'm nothing like you, so don't compare yourself to me." Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''A scar on her right hip and leg during an incident during training when she was little. Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy Skills/Jutsu: * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique Skills: * Water Surface Walking Practice Acquired Jutsu: 1.C-Rank: Sickle Weasel Technique 2.D-Rank: Paper Shuriken 3.D-Rank: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Biography Suvia was born into konohagakure, but she wasn't suppossed to be born he're.Her mother ran away from Uzushiogakure and gave birth to her in Konohagakure because it was much saver to do so, but when she was born there, her mother wasn't able to raise her and left her with an Old man who wanted to take care of her.She grew up being a child with no parents.The only thing Suvia knew was that she looked just like her mother.She had the pale skin and the blue eyes and red hair from her mother, as that was the only thing the Old man told her about her mother.Suvia entered the Academy at the age of 5, coming in a little later then the rest, so she didn't had the chance to get to know anyone.She was being picked on for being the 'new child' so they all looked down upon her.And the girls of her class didn't got along with her well because they find her a bit 'boyish'.After awhile she stood up for herself and showed that she wasn't someone to mess with.Suvia only payed attention to the academy and training, during her trainings some incidents happend and gained two scars, one onto her right leg, and one onto her right hip.Suvia started to dress more girly when she became a genin.She wore a black kimono to hide her scars, and black ninja sandals, and wore her ninja band around her arm.As soon as she became genin, she wished she could change herself and become less violent and boyish, and become a more gentle and a loving, strong Kunoichi of the Village. Role play Reference List * Team 9 Training Session 1-Walking On Water Technique * Team 9 Training Session II-Tree Climbing Practice Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.)